


keep your friends close but your enemies even closer

by AlbedoNotFound



Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbedoNotFound/pseuds/AlbedoNotFound
Summary: sorry for any spelling or other errors,this is my first story to be published in English, so please bear with us.(the story takes place during and after Episode 39.)After the evil Galvan was defeated by Tennyson, Azmuth for a moment tinkered with his former assistant's watch.After that, Albedo was taken by Blonko to escort him to the rest of the plumbers to put him in a cell.While the Rook performs this action,the omnitrix of galvan's red-eyed back glows.After a few seconds, Albedo turned back into the white-haired version of Benjamin, and after a while of complaining he turned into an eleven-year-old boy.At this point, the plot changes because, for some unknown reasons, Albedo does not remember anything from his life.What will the plumbers or Azmuth do in this situation?Like what!They will put the ex-criminal in the care of the irresponsible Tennyson and the More competent Rook.
Kudos: 3





	keep your friends close but your enemies even closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or other errors,  
> this is my first story to be published in English, so please bear with us.
> 
> (the story takes place during and after Episode 39.)
> 
> After the evil Galvan was defeated by Tennyson, Azmuth for a moment tinkered with his former assistant's watch.  
> After that, Albedo was taken by Blonko to escort him to the rest of the plumbers to put him in a cell.  
> While the Rook performs this action,the omnitrix of galvan's red-eyed back glows.  
> After a few seconds, Albedo turned back into the white-haired version of Benjamin, and after a while of complaining he turned into an eleven-year-old boy.  
> At this point, the plot changes because, for some unknown reasons, Albedo does not remember anything from his life.  
> What will the plumbers or Azmuth do in this situation?  
> Like what!  
> They will put the ex-criminal in the care of the irresponsible Tennyson and the More competent Rook.

After a few minutes of standing in front of the slightly demolished Billie Million building, only five people remained. Gwen and Kevin had been silent throughout the course of the recent situation, and the silence between the group of people grew increasingly awkward.

\- And what? They just left us with a ten-year-old? - He asked himself rather brunet, wanting to somehow break the silence between them. Surprisingly, he succeeded.

\- Apparently they thought you were reasonably responsible and able to look after the child. - Rook answered calmly, being held by the hand by a little white-haired boy.

\- HAH! Ben and responsibility!- Levin laughed aloud, covering his mouth with his hands so that even louder laughter would not come out of them. 

\- Kevin, calm down. The redhead snapped and hit her boyfriend on the shoulder with her elbow. - First let's think about Albedo. Anodite said, looking down at the scared or confused red eyed boy.

\- Prison? - Kevin asked, certain that the only girl in the group would stare at him for this question, and as it turned out correct.

\- Maybe we better introduce ourselves to him, as if he doesn't know us, right? - asked the group rhetorically. Without waiting for any response, she crouched down in front of the ten-year-old.  
\- Hi young, I'm Gwen, The black haired one behind me is Kevin. - She jerked her thumb behind her and continued. - This one is Ben, and the person you're holding you're holding your hand is Rook. - She smiled at the boy, which he shyly returned.

\- Do you know your name? -he asked, crouching next to him like Gwendolyn, Blonko. To be shorter in height.  
The little one, no longer holding the hand of the Revonnahgander, answered more calmly, but still a hesitant voice.

\- Albedo? Gwen said that about me .. So .. I guess that's my name? The red-eyed boy said to Blonko.

Recent events continued in Tennyson's mind, the culprit of which was now a child with no memories, Galvanin. however, when he looked at the enemy's face at that moment he saw there just a scared kid who needed help. Maybe the little white-haired one won't be a problem anymore, since even the name had to be reminded of him, although you never know.

\- So, what's now? - Louis asked standing next to Benjamin, lightly scratching the neck with his hand.

\- umm.. Burger shack? - Green-eyed boy suggested. - By the way, it will be possible to discuss a few matters related to the young. added kirby looking at the less scared Albedo.

As Tennyson said, so everyone did, and by means of proto-flight they reached the fast food in which the Protector of Earth loved to be.

\- Okay, everyone talks what they want, up to a maximum of 6 bucks - Ben said, waiting for everyone to say what he wants, he did not have to wait long because Kevin and Gwen ordered a set for a company, Rook some fruit shake, Tennyson knew that he wanted Smoothie himself, and Albedo asked for Chilli fries.  
Ben looked at the smaller one for a moment. - Are you sure you want Chilli Fries? And why anyway? The boy asked, a bit surprised.

\- that was the first thing that came to mind. The boy smiled slightly, but seeing the face of Tennyson his smile fell from his face. - That `s bad? He asked worried.

Tennyson to fix his mistake quickly added - No, no. It's just that these fries are soooo spicy so I don't know if you can eat them, but if you want. - He said and smiled slightly which the toddler reciprocated. - okay, I'm going to buy what you wanted.


End file.
